


The Bee's Flower

by Shadough



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadough/pseuds/Shadough
Summary: Chloe thought she had this superhero thing handled, but the person who found out her secret identity is not someone she wants to associate with.





	The Bee's Flower

“I am Chloe Bourgeois, and from now on, I'll be your new superhero: Queen Bee!”

As a yellow light enveloped Chloe, she heard a gasp and a startled “Chloe?!”

***

Okay, so maybe transforming in the girl’s bathroom was not a good idea. She didn’t really have any other choice, though. The Akuma appeared out of nowhere, and everyone left the classroom in a hurry. The girl’s bathroom was the only room Chloe could think of that no one would go to, but as she summoned her transformation and heard her name coming from someone that wasn’t Pollen, she knew she was screwed.

Queen Bee quickly turned towards the bathroom door to see none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing there with her mouth hanging open. The hero silently cursed to herself, promising to never transform in the bathroom at school ever again. _Pollen is going to laugh her wings off._ Shaking off that thought, Queen Bee crossed her arms and demanded “Marinette, what are you doing here?”

Marinette shook her head. “What are _you_ doing with a Miraculous?” she asked sharply. “You’ve been the reason for so many Akumas, why would the Gua- I mean! Why would someone give you this kind of power?”

Queen Bee turned her head away. “I don’t have to give you an answer. In fact, the other heroes need me so I don’t have any time to be standing her talking to you.” She strode past Marinette but stopped at the doorway. She smirked. “I am a hero, after all.” With that, she left the bathroom to join Ladybug and the others.

When she found the Akuma, only Chat Noir was there. He was struggling with the villain, a student who had taken on a very music-like persona. “I am Cadenza, and you are all in _treble_ now!”

Queen Bee heard Chat Noir chuckle as she joined him. The hero rolled her eyes. “Puns, huh? You must be thrilled.” They chased after Cadenza, listening to her spout puns. “Where’s Ladybug and Vixen?”

“Right here,” a voice said from behind them. Ladybug, who tended to be late ever since Queen Bee and Vixen joined the group, had her eyes locked on the akumatized victim. “Let’s get this over with. The only puns I will accept are Chat’s.”

“Right!”

Now that there were four of them, the battle took no time at all. Chat Noir and Vixen took off first. As Queen Bee was about to fly away to find a secluded place to detransform- she will never make the mistake of using a bathroom again- Ladybug stopped her. “Uh, Bee? Can we talk?”

“Of course, Ladybug,” Queen Bee said, turning to her idol with a wide smile. That smile disappeared quickly when she realized that Ladybug was not looking at her. “Roof?” Queen Bee suggested.

Ladybug nodded. On the roof, Ladybug sighed and turned away from the bee hero. “Bee, I know you’re new to the whole superhero thing, but you can’t announce your transformation loud enough for others to hear.”

“Wh-what?”

“Marinette saw you, right? I passed by her on my way to join you all. She stopped me, promising not to tell anyone- including me, yes- what your secret identity is. She was just worried that if anyone else found out about your identity, you would be hurt.” Ladybug turned towards Queen Bee yet still averted her gaze. “I know you’re very smart, Bee, so promise me you’ll be more careful.”

“I…” Queen Bee faltered. _The little snitch! I’m going to wrangle her._ The hero crossed her arms. “I didn’t do it on purpose, okay? I thought the girl’s bathroom would be empty since everyone else was evacuating the school.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. Don’t worry about it,” Ladybug assured her. “Just try to find somewhere more private next time.” Her earrings gave a sharp beep, and Ladybug pulled out her yoyo. “See you later, Bee.”

When Ladybug disappeared from view, Queen Bee huffed and plopped down. “Stupid Marinette,” she muttered as she released her transformation. “She has no right to tell Ladybug anything. Marinette isn’t a superhero. She doesn’t understand.”

“Marinette was probably just worried about you,” Pollen offered as she floated in front of Chloe. “I know you dislike her, but she seems like a nice girl. If someone else had seen you transform, Hawkmoth may have been able to find you.”

“I can’t believe it was Marinette of all people who found out that I’m Queen Bee. So what should I do, Pollen?” Chloe held her hand out and let the Kwami land. “Not even Sabrina knows that I’m a hero.”

“Just trust your heart, Chloe. It’s as beautiful as you are, so I know you’ll make the right choice,” Pollen told her.

Chloe smiled, her eyes watering. “Thank you, Pollen. I love you,” she murmured, nuzzling the Kwami with her cheek. “Now let’s get back to class.” The blonde transformed and leapt from the roof.

***

All through the rest of the day, Chloe’s mind was on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl irritated her to no end, but she also knew Queen Bee’s secret identity. This was a matter that needed to be handled delicately. That thought itself made Chloe even more upset.

When the last class finally ended for the day, Chloe dismissed Sabrina quickly and approached Marinette. She crossed her arms and, through clenched teeth, said “Marinette, I need to talk to you privately.”

Marinette glanced at Alya. “Uh, sure, Chloe.”

“Good. Let’s go.” Chloe took Marinette by the elbow and led her away. She found a hallway where she didn’t see any students and turned sharply to face her classmate, finger pointing accusingly at her. “How dare you tell Ladybug that you saw my transformation? You had no right to do so.”

“Calm down, Chloe. I only told Ladybug because I was worried about you,” Marinette said.

“And another thing, I- Wait, what was that?”

“I’m best friends with the reporter for the Ladyblog. I’ve seen how dangerous the job is. Listen, I know we aren’t on the best terms, but you’re still my classmate, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Marinette reached out and placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “It would hurt Adrien and Sabrina so much if something happened to you because the wrong person found out that you are Queen Bee. And your dad? I don’t even want to think about it.”

Chloe brushed Marinette’s hand away. “Even so, you should have talked to me about it before you went to Ladybug. As a superhero, I am very capable of handling this situation.”

“I didn’t tell Ladybug that you’re Chloe, if that helps.”

“Good.” Chloe reached in to her purse and dug out her wallet. “So how much will it take for you to forget about this superhero thing?”

“Chloe, you can’t pay me off with money!” Marinette shook her head. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but faltered. “I…” Chloe turned away from Marinette and crossed her arms. “If you tell anyone, I’ll make sure my father runs your family out of Paris,” she snapped.

Marinette sighed. “Well then if that’s settled, I’m going to head home. Bye, Chloe.”

Chloe listened to her footsteps until they were gone, then sat on the floor. Pollen flew out form her jacket and landed on her shoulder, buzzing with concern. “Chloe, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. What is it?” Pollen asked.

“No one but Adrien has ever been nice to me like that. She said she’s worried about me, but I thought my hatred for her was mutual. You don’t worry about someone you hate. Does that mean Marinette doesn’t hate me?” Chloe reached up and gently touched her Miraculous. “Have I been wrong about her this whole time?”

“Chloe, you’ve learned a lot since you’ve become a hero. As Queen Bee, you are a very sweet and caring person, but as Chloe you are much harsher to your peers. Why is that?” The Kwami flew up and looked her in the eyes. “Why are you not nice to your classmates?”

“Because they’re all idiots! And none of them like me, so why should I like them?” Chloe clenched her teeth. “Only Adrien and Chloe are nice to me, so they are the only ones deserving of my kindness.”

“Well, now that Marinette is being nice to you, will you be nice to her?” Pollen asked.

“Maybe.”


End file.
